


Return On Investment

by monsterpreg (CitiesOfThePlain)



Series: Veran [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Prostitution, Giving Birth, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Xenophilia, birth denial, in labor, sex during labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitiesOfThePlain/pseuds/monsterpreg
Summary: After fourteen long months, Veran is ready to deliver for a former client.





	Return On Investment

Veran lay on his side in his bed, entertaining his latest clients. Or rather, allowing them to entertain themselves with his body, since he was so massively pregnant that he could barely move. There were two men thrusting hard in his ass, his leg propped up on one of their shoulders. The third man was lying back against the headboard, moaning indulgently as Veran sucked him off. 

They were three of Veran’s old colleagues from the mechanics division, and there was a time when Veran would have been humiliated to have to service them. But that time had passed months ago, and now Veran didn’t bat an eye when his crewmates showed up to the door of his room. He just welcomed them in, took their payment, and did his job.

When Veran had returned from six weeks on the Eth planet, adorned with all of his new jewelry and exhausted from being bred six times in rapid succession, Remington had been immensely pleased. Not only had it been an extremely profitable arrangement for Captain Remington, but it had given him time to think of how to make the best use of Veran aboard the ship.

To Veran’s surprise, he returned to find that his bunk in the crew quarters was occupied by a new mechanic, and Remington had reassigned Veran to quarters of his own. Remington had decided that the large sums of credits he accumulated from loaning Veran out for breeding were all well and good, but that there was no reason that he shouldn’t also make some steady money from making Veran available as a common whore in between those more lucrative assignations. And for that, Veran had to have his own room.

Whenever they were docked at a station or stopped at a planet to trade, Veran found himself busy with all manner of clients. In between stops, as they traveled along their route, he was a means of recreation for the crew, at a discounted price. And Remington, of course, had him for free.

Collins was thrusting roughly up into Veran’s mouth now, fingers tangled in Veran’s red hair to hold him steady. Finally, he pulled out and grunted as he came on Veran’s face before roughly shoving him away. It took a few more minutes for Lowell and Mattu to finish with him, and then all three of them climbed out of bed and started to dress, leaving Veran messy and panting in the bed. 

“He’ll be more fun once he’s not pregnant anymore. He can barely do anything with that giant belly in the way,” Lowell complained, as though Veran weren’t only a couple of meters away.

Mattu picked through the small pile of clothing on the floor, trying to determine which were his. “Yeah, but that probably won’t last long before the captain gets him bred again.” 

Groaning, Veran heaved himself up to a sitting position. That alone was enough to make him short of breath, with the huge eggs inside of him pressing against his organs. “You only paid for a half hour, and you’re nearly five minutes over, so I suggest you dress quickly.”

“Eager to get to the next customer?” Collins chimed in as he pulled on his boots. His two companions laughed, but they all finished dressing and departed, leaving Veran alone.

Grabbing onto the edge of his bedside table, Veran pulled his ungainly body out of bed. He was unbalanced by his huge, heavy belly, so much so that he could only make his way around by holding onto the furniture or leaning on someone. It was exhausting to move even the few steps to the bathroom to clean himself, but he knew that they would be docking at a station within the hour, and he had to be ready to take clients.

As he scrubbed the semen from his face with a rag, a sharp pain shot through his belly, followed by another, even more intense than the first. Veran dropped his rag and gripped the edge of the sink as he felt his eggs shift within him, and felt something warm running down his thighs. He couldn’t see past his stomach, but in the mirror he could see the slime coating the insides of his thighs, mingling with the semen from Lowell and Mattu. 

He was in labor. He was about to birth Korlan’s eggs. 

The next cramp brought him to his knees, and he groaned in agony as he crawled to the intercom, with his massive belly dragging against the floor beneath him. He was panting as he called the infirmary. “Please… I’m in labor. Can someone help me to the infirmary?” Veran begged, voice trailing off into another groan as a contraction seized him. 

“Davis is on lunch and I can’t leave,” Odhran’s voice came through the speaker, sounding bored and unconcerned. “You’ll have to find someone to bring you.” 

A wail of agony escaped Veran as he felt the eggs shift lower in his body, pressing down into his pelvis. Not for the first time, he wondered how he could possibly birth them. They had already been so big going in, and they had grown so much over his long pregnancy. Another pain tore through him. He would die here, trying to birth Korlan’s eggs. And no one was coming for him to take him to the infirmary. 

He was going to have to crawl on his own. 

Dragging himself to the door of his room, he reached up to press the button to slide it open, and then crawled out into the corridor. He had hoped that there would be someone out there who he could beg to help him to the infirmary, but the corridor was deserted. He sobbed in despair as he began inching himself torturously along to the lift at the end of the corridor, naked and covered in sweat, with semen still crusted on half of his face, and slime oozing down his thighs. 

Stopping every few meters to clutch at the wall and moan through his labor pains, it took nearly half an hour to make his way to the lift. Crouched inside the lift, an exceptionally strong contraction seized him and he shrieked in pain, the sound echoing inside the metal walls. Involuntarily, he bore down hard, and he felt a gush of slime from his hole as the eggs shifted again. When the door slid open, Veran began to weep with relief at the sight of Remington standing in the corridor. 

“Captain,” Veran gasped, reaching a shaking hand out to clutch at the fabric of Remington’s trousers. “Please, I need the infirmary, I’m- I’m in labor.”

Remington rolled his eyes and sighed as he reached down to pull Veran to his feet. “I don’t have time for this right now, Trehl,” he snapped, as though Veran had intentionally chosen this inconvenient moment to go into labor. “We’re docking in 15 minutes and I have freight to deliver. And we aren’t scheduled to rendezvous with Korlan for three more days.”

“Sorry,” Veran mumbled weakly, half stumbling down the corridor as Remington moved him along much too fast. “I didn’t exactly choose-”

“Jesus, Trehl, you’re leaving a trail of slime all the way from the lift!” There was an expression of disgust on Remington’s face, and Veran felt himself flush scarlet in shame. 

They rounded the corner into the infirmary, and Odhran looked up from the console where he was working. “About time you got here. It’s probably too late to try to stop your labor, so you’re just going to have to deal with it.” 

Veran let Remington and Odhran haul him up onto a bed, and then Remington spun on his heel and left, far more concerned with his freight than with a laboring prostitute. Veran frowned at Odhran. “What? Why would you need to stop my labor?”

Odhran was pressing on Veran’s belly, feeling out the positions of all of the eggs, and he stopped to look down at Veran as though he were an idiot. “You’re carrying Rylarren eggs,” Odhran explained slowly. “You won’t be able to birth them without Korlan. Rylarren males secrete the fluid that softens the shells so that they can pass through the birth canal, and also allows the young to break out afterward. It’s not possible to birth them without it. And you won’t be getting it for another three days.”

“Oh, god,” Veran moaned, his voice breaking off as another contraction clenched his abdomen, trying to force his eggs out of his body, painfully pressing at his pelvic bone and his hole from the inside. As the contraction passed, he gasped for breath and reached for Odhran’s arm. “I can’t do this for three days.”

“Consider it an occupational hazard,” Odhran shrugged. “All I can do at this point is keep you under observation in case of complications. Try not to scream too much while I’m finishing up my paperwork.”

As Odhran turned away, a particularly hard contraction overwhelmed Veran, and forcing him to bear down and push hard. He screamed in agony as he felt the massive egg lodged in his pelvis, stretching his hole to its limit and threatening to tear him open.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Odhran swore, spinning back around. “What did I just tell you?” He threw open a cabinet and fished out some restraints before returning to Veran’s bed. He put a hand between Veran’s legs, feeling the protruding tip of the egg. And then, without warning, he thrust his hand in, shoving the egg back up into Veran’s body. 

Veran shrieked and gripped his massive belly as he felt the eggs being forced deeper inside of him. He was nearly delirious from the pain, trembling as Odhran withdrew his slimy hand and rapidly set about binding Veran’s legs tight together. When he was satisfied that Veran was adequately immobilized, he wiped his hand on one of the bed sheets and walked away without a word, leaving Veran panting and sobbing behind him.

*****  
The pain was driving him insane. He hadn’t slept in three days, now plagued with nearly constant contractions, desperate to expel the eggs within him. His skin was slick with sweat, and he was already so exhausted that he had no idea how he could be expected to push once he was finally allowed to give birth. 

They had been docked at the station where they were meant to rendezvous with Korlan for nearly six torturous hours before Remington and Korlan arrived in the infirmary. Odhran and Davis met them at the door, and the four stood talking for several minutes as Korlan asked questions about their sources for medical equipment and supplies. None of them spared a glance for Veran, moaning weakly in his bed. 

“Please,” Veran finally begged, his voice trembling and hoarse, “please get them out of me.”

For the first time, the group turned to look at Veran. Annoyance was plain on Remington’s face, but Korlan slowly walked over to the bed, gazing intently at Veran’s huge belly, appraising. 

“You’ve grown very well,” Korlan praised, running his hands over the dome of Veran’s belly before letting his eyes wander to the rest of Veran’s body. He lingered in turn on the rings, the bracelets, the piercings. His broad fingers tugged at one of the jeweled bars through Veran’s nipples. “Look at you. When I bred you, you insisted to me that you were not a whore… but I see that you’ve done very fine business since we last met. And I see you now wear my gift.”

Before Veran could answer, a contraction seized him. Even through his clenched jaw, his scream echoed through the infirmary. With his legs still bound together, he could do nothing but grip his huge belly and sob with frustration. He looked up at Korlan desperately, gasping for breath. “Please,” he begged again. “Let me spread my legs.”

“Spreading your legs is how you got full of eggs to begin with,” Remington commented, and everyone in the room laughed at the joke as if Remington hadn’t been the one who whored Veran out. 

Still laughing, Odhran and Davis walked over to the bed and unfastened Veran’s restraints, but before they would let him push, they were hauling him out of the bed and lowering him to the floor on all fours. Veran’s heavy belly touched the cold floor beneath him, and when he looked up, Korlan was doing nothing to hide his obvious arousal at the sight. The massive bulge of Korlan’s cock beneath his clothes was obscene as Veran spread his thighs wide and bore down until the first egg lodged itself in his passage. He could feel himself beginning to tear already, adding to his agony, but the egg could move no farther. 

Korlan sank to his knees behind Veran, breath ragged as he stared down at the egg spreading Veran’s body open. Then, with no warning except the sound of shifting fabric, Korlan shoved his cock into Veran, forcing the egg back up into his body as Korlan fucked him with deep, hard thrusts. 

Veran’s shrieks of pain echoed through the infirmary as Korlan fucked him through a series of sharp contractions, heedless of of Veran’s desperate pushing. No matter how hard Veran bore down, the egg was always forced back upward by Korlan’s next thrust. Dazed and exhausted, Veran barely noticed when Korlan came inside of him, flooding him with hot fluid before sliding out and leaving him gaping. 

“Now you will be able to birth,” Korlan panted, holding Veran’s cheeks apart. 

Summoning what was left of his strength, Veran pushed again, and found that the egg slid down more easily in his loosened passage. The shell of the egg no longer seemed as rigid and unforgiving, the surface reacting to Korlan’s fluids and softening to allow Veran’s body to expel it. Still, the egg was large, and Veran was exhausted. He clenched his teeth on a pathetic sob and pushed until black crept in around the edges of his vision, and finally felt the egg slip free. 

As soon as Korlan had passed the egg to Odhran to place into the prepared nest, Veran felt Korlan pressing into his raw entrance again. “Oh god, no,” he moaned, as Korlan’s thick shaft once more forced the remaining eggs back up into Veran’s body and fucked him roughly through another series of contractions.

The cycle repeated itself again and again, as Veran pushed out the second egg, then the third, and then the fourth, always taking Korlan in between to ensure that the eggs were adequately prepared for the birth. By the time only the fifth egg remained, Veran no longer had the strength to attempt to protest. He could barely hold himself up on all fours. His hands and knees felt bruised, and the floor beneath him was a slippery mess of sweat, slime, and semen. A contraction pushed the last egg down into his passage as Korlan withdrew, and Veran trembled as he attempted to summon the strength to push.  
“You will have to push harder than that,” Korlan chided, impatient for the last of his offspring to join the other four in the nest. 

Veran’s head drooped as he shook it, a drop of sweat falling from his soaked hair. “I can’t,” he sobbed. His muscles seemed to refuse to obey him, and the egg seemed not to move at all, still stubbornly lodged inside of him. 

“Here, maybe gravity will help,” Davis suggested, beckoning to Odhran to help him grab Veran under the armpits and lift him to a squatting position. “The condition your ass is in right now, it might just fall out."

Odhran laughed along with Davis’ joke while Veran hung limply in their grip, but the change of position was fruitless. Veran was too exhausted. His head lolled, and even with Odhran and Davis holding him up, he struggled to keep his legs from giving out under him. 

“He is too tired,” Korlan declared, disappointment heavy in his voice. “We must remove the egg from him ourselves.”

Lifting his head, Veran laughed weakly, beginning to feel delirious from his ordeal. “A caesarian would have been nice four eggs ago,” he mumbled, barely able to summon the strength to speak a full sentence. But Odhran and Davis made no move to shift Veran back onto the hospital bed to prepare him for the surgery. Instead, their grip on him tightened, holding him steady. 

Without warning, Korlan’s hand thrust into Veran’s slack, unprotesting body, sinking into him up to Korlan’s broad forearm. Veran gasped at the sensation of Korlan fumbling inside of him, until Korlan’s grip closed on the egg and relentlessly pulled it out. Veran’s voice was too hoarse to even cry out as Korlan’s splayed fingers emerged from him, holding the egg. 

By the time Davis and Odhran lifted Veran back into his bed, Korlan was already wheeling the cart bearing the nest of eggs toward the door of the infirmary. 

In spite of the bright lights and the sound of Odhran and Davis talking amongst themselves as they mopped up the mess left behind by Veran’s gruelling labor, Veran felt himself finally succumbing to exhaustion. Before falling asleep, he ran his hands over his still-stretched abdomen. For the first time in fourteen months, he felt empty.


End file.
